rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Survivor 2014
was the first annual edition of the RHAP-sponsored Mr. Survivor competition. It featured male contestants from Survivor: Caramoan and Survivor: Blood vs. Water going through a series of popular votes, interviews, and debates to be earn the title of "Mr. Survivor" and the Mr. Survivor belt. On February 24, Malcolm Freburg was officially named Mr. Survivor. First Round: Popular Vote The voting was open for the first round from January 26 until February 1, 2014. 4,962 votes were cast in that week, more than 1,000 votes more than the first round of Miss Survivor 2013. On February 3, the vote totals for the first round and the Top 3 were revealed with Rob, Nicole, and official vote tabulator Curt Clark.The LIVE Mr. Survivor 2014 Top 3 Finalist Countdown Unlike Miss Survivor 2014, the three chose to reveal the bottom five contestants in order of finish, though they quickly regretted it upon hearing who made up the group. The results are as follows: Note: The Top 3 is listed in alphabetical order by first name. Top Three: Hayden Moss, Malcolm Freberg, Tyson Apostol 4. Aras Baskauskas - 1,389 votes, 28.0% 5. Vytas Baskauskas - 1,228 votes, 24.7% 6. John Cochran - 1,017 votes, 20.5% 7. John Cody - 824 votes, 16.6% 8. Eddie Fox - 659 votes, 13.3% 9. Reynold Toepfer - 622 votes, 12.5% 10. Caleb Bankston - 414 votes, 8.3% 11. Erik Reichenbach - 360 votes, 7.3% 12. Phillip Sheppard - 270 votes, 5.4% 13. Rupert Boneham - 245 votes, 4.9% 14. Gervase Peterson - 175 votes, 3.5% 15. Brad Culpepper - 171 votes, 3.4% 16. Colton Cumbie - 167 votes, 3.3% 17. Brandon Hantz - 137 votes, 2.8% 18. Michael Snow - 77 votes, 1.6% 19. Shamar Thomas - 69 votes, 1.4% 20. Matt Bischoff - 59 votes, 1.2% Second Round: Top 3 Interviews and Debate Absence of Hayden Moss Though Hayden Moss had accepted the bid to be a finalist for Mr. Survivor, he had expressed that he was going to be busy at the time. This translated to Hayden never finding a time to schedule an interview with Rob. Allegedly, Aras Baskauskas made a plea to Rob to take his first runner-up privilege and assume a spot in the finals, much like 4th place finisher Candice Cody in Miss Survivor. Rob obliged, and the final voting was pushed back 24 hours to allow enough time for voters to view and process Aras' interview. Tyson's Interview - February 10Mr. Survivor 2014 Finalist Interview: Tyson Apostol In his interview, Tyson tells Rob why he would be worthy of being the first ever Mr. Survivor and reveals what he would plan to do if he was the winner. Then Tyson shows the audience two of his special talents. Finally, Tyson answers 5 of the questions from the Rob has a Podcast audience. Malcolm's Interview - February 13Mr. Survivor Finalist Interview: Malcolm Freberg In his interview, Malcolm gave his reasoning in why he should be Mr. Survivor and showed off his talent of juggliing. He also talked about his onscreen drama with Miss Survivor competitor Andrea Boehlke. Aras' Interview - February 15Mr. Survivor 2014 Finalist Interview: Aras Baskauskas Aras appeared as a last-minute replacement for Hayden Moss. He almost immediately jumped into his interview by starting with his talent of the song he wrote, then the party was quickly crashed by his brother Vytas. The two of them announced they would be competing as a pair to share the title of Mr. Survivor, and revealed to Rob that they had pored through the rulebook to find the lack of loophole. Vytas then showed off his stomach rolling talent, and the three talked a variety of topics. Debate - February 18The LIVE 2014 Mr. Survivor Debate with Tyson, Malcolm & Aras The three finalists (Aras decided to appear without Vytas) came together for a Rob-moderated debate. They answered listener questions and debated topics such as sexism on Survivor, catering to the global RHAP fans, and what they would do in the other finalist's bodies in a "Freaky Friday" twist. Final Vote Reveal and Crowning The final round of voting opened Monday, February 17 and ran until Saturday, February 22.Vote for the Winner of Miss & Mr. Survivor 2014. The final results were announced on February 24.Crowning Miss and Mr. Survivor 2014 in our Final Results Show At the end of the day, Tyson was announced as the second runner-up with 22% of the 9365 votes cast, and Malcolm was officially crowned Mr. Survivor with 46.7%, leaving Aras (and Vytas) as the runner up with 30.8% of the votes. Rob officially gave the Mr. Survivor belt to Malcolm on March 7, 2014. Other Facts *The bottom four men in the first round vote totals are also the first four men eliminated from the game in Survivor: Caramoan. *After the final votes were tallied, Curt Clark revealed that Malcolm had led the vote totals for the first round, while Hayden finished second and Tyson third. References External Links *RHAP's Mr. Survivor 2014 YouTube playlist Category:Miss and Mr. Survivor Category:Events Category:Survivor